


Fairly Local

by buxy



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface, M/M, Night Terrors, slight OCD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buxy/pseuds/buxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh was Tyler's safe haven..::..Tyler just didn't know it yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So my friend came up with this AU idea and is letting me turn it into a story! A collab with her but mainly her idea and plot. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down In The Forest

I was running. I couldn't stop. I pushed branches and bushes out of my way, looking behind. I swung my head so i was looking straight in front of me, the crisp air stinging my throat as I let in deep, sharp breathes. I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black outside. My feet were bleeding. I couldn't catch my breath. Something was chasing me and I didn't know what it was. I felt the cold bark on my fingertips, my arms straight out in front of me, as I weaved through the forest. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't care. Something was chasing me. I heard laughing behind me. No, not behind me... Around me? In the air, in every spec of the air, the laughing echoed. It was a dark, evil, almost a snicker, a chuckle, a tease. What have I done to deserve this? I felt a tree and snuck behind it, my bare back pressed against the damp bark. My chest was heaving. I shakily rose my hand to wipe my face. Tears or sweat? I wasn't sure but I wasn't going to ponder on it. My legs were thrashing. A wimper came from my mouth. _"Wakey, wakey, Tylerrrrr,"_ I heard around me. everywhere. The voice came from everywhere. It was a mocking voice. I damned my name as I heard it drip from the lips of this monster.

I shot up. My chest heaving. Sweat making my hair stick to my forehead. I was shaking as I brought my thighs to my chest, resting my cheek on my knees. My blankets strewn on the floor beside my bed. _"It's about damn time you woke up. How was your run?"_ a deep, dark voice came from my desk and I lifted my head, looking over. A spirit almost. Not the kind my father would read to me when I was younger. Not the kind I would hear about in church. No. This was only spirit-like in the way it was formed. Formed in the dark parts of my thoughts. No. This was no spirit well enough for me to trust, though I could not live without. He sat in my desk chair. Black pants, red socks, a black T-shirt. His hands and neck coated in a black tar, and a dark, blood red aurora illuminated around him. A red beanie was laid carelessly on my desk, the same light surrounding it. That doesn't belong there. He better take that with him. _"Does my beanie bother you? Get over it, freak."_ my breath hitched at the ever so unpleasant nickname, my head twitched to cock my chin to the right as a chill went down my spine. I checked the time on my phone: 2:13 A.M. Why couldn't Blurry let me sleep. I looked up from my phone as I set it on my night stand and all I saw was red. Piercing, red eyes locked with mine. I could feel my heart racing. I couldn't look away. I was shaking again. I wanted to go back to sleep. He has woken me up every night this week. And last week, and the week before. I pulled my blanket from the floor, covering my legs. __

"Get out." my voice was hoarse.

_"What? You'll need to speak up."_

"Get. Out." 

_"What was that?"_

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" I was screaming. I was shaking. I couldn't catch my breath. My hands went into my hair, pulling at the roots as I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt hands on me.

"Tyler," a soft voice cooed. "Tyler," they said again. My damned name. They walked away. I heard more footsteps and a pair of soft hands took me and held me.

"Ty, what's wrong? Tyler?" I was shaking my head no. "Tyler. Honey, look at me." I was scared to open my eyes but something inside of me was telling me I could trust them. I opened my eyes, my fingers untangling from my hair. I looked up at my mother whose eyes were full of concern, her blonde hair pushed behind her ears. My father was standing at the door, Jay, and Madison in front of him, Zack at the foot of my bed. "Baby, what happened?" I couldn't answer. Like a force was covering my mouth. I looked past my father at the red eyes in the doorway, a smirk plastered on his face, he leaned against the frame with his arms folded across his chest. 

"He had a night terror," Zack spoke quietly from the end of my bed, my mom nodding.

"Did you take your medicine, Ty?" I couldn't answer again. I hadn't taken my meds today. I wasn't a big fan. "Ty? It's okay, baby. You have to take them, alright?" she dropped a subtle hint to my father who quickly walked out, through the monster at my door, and down the stairs. My mom brushed my hair off my forehead and Madison and Jay left. My dad returned with a glass of water and two small white pills. A voice was screaming inside my mind for me to not take them. Red eyes peered from around my dad. I took the pills in the palm of my hand and looked at them. They were tiny, chalky and were nothing compared to my other meds. My mother rubbed my back soothingly. I popped the two into my mouth and swallowed with a gulp of water.

Bad.

Bad, bad, bad. 

Blurryface was not happy. 

"Get some sleep, baby, you have school tomorrow. I love you so much." My mom gave me a long kiss on the top of my head.

"Love you too," I spoke in almost a whisper. My parents left, turning off the light as they made their way out of the room. Zack was on his bed. "Sorry, I woke you."

"Don't apologize, if you need anything wake me, alright?" I nodded before I realized he couldn't see me.

"Alright," I looked around the room. It was dark. All dark. No red. Did my meds actually work?

_"My name is Blurryface, and I care what you think,"_ I heard in the back of my head, in a sing-song tone, almost if the song was fading out.


	2. Conscience Wearing Thin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just a trigger warning, Blurryface is an asshole.

"Tyler," someone nudged me and I rolled over onto my stomach, digging my face into my pillow. "Ty, wake up." The pushing got rougher and I rolled back over, my eyes blinking open. Zack's hair was pushed into all different directions, his over-sized T-shirt hanging off his shoulder. He needs to clean up, he's giving me a headache. _"Freak."_ I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. "Tyler? We have school," he spoke softly, walking to his closet. I sighed before getting out of bed and grabbing the clothes I had folded on top of my dresser the previous night. I felt drained. I was so tired, my body ached. Walking into the bathroom, I felt eyes on me. I looked around for Madison or Jay but didn't see them. I pushed the door open and started the water in the shower as I looked in the mirror. Red eyes and a devilish smirk on a pale white face behind me. 

_"I can't believe what you did last night. Taking those disgusting pills."_ I stepped into the scalding hot water. Blurryface kept talking, I saw the red glow from behind the shower curtain. _"You know you're starting the year later than everyone else right? No one is going to be your friend."_

"Can't you just let me shower in peace? Please?" I mumbled.

_"No. You made me sleep last night. You don't deserve peace."_ I sighed and washed my hair and body before stepping out, grabbing a towel and drying off. The clothes I had placed neatly on top of the toilet were no longer there. My button down was hanging from the door handle and my jeans were hanging from the closet door. No. No, no, no, no. That's not where I put them and now they're unfolded. I twisted the towel around my waist tighter. 

"NO. WHY?!" I yelled, slamming my fist on the wall. 

"Tyler? Is everything alright?" my mother called. I swung the door open, my hair dripping into my eyes.

"My clothes came unfolded. I folded them last night and they came unfolded and, and... I folded them last night why would they come unfolded. I put them on top of the toilet and-"

"Honey. Do you need me to iron them?" she cooed. I took my shirt and inspected very closely of any wrinkles. "Here, let me iron it, okay? Just in case," I nodded solemnly and handed her the shirt. I closed the door and stared into the mirror at Blurry behind me. I pulled the towel off and hung it over the shower rod, I noticed Blurry's eyes travel south and he held in a laugh.

"Hey. My dick, is your dick. Remember that." I saw his cheeks flush a pink and I knew I'd get payback for that. Once my jeans were on, I walked to the laundry room to find my mom putting away the ironing board. I slipped my shirt on, buttoning it up. I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

\---

I pulled into the parking lot, turning off my car before Zack and I got out. I could feel everything begin to piss me off. All I wanted to do was turn around and go back to sleep. Maybe I could convince my mom I threw up and she'd let me go home. I was so drained. I haven't slept in days and that's all I wanted to do. The day hasn't even started yet but the war raging inside my skull hasn't stopped. I heard other students calling for each other in the halls. A giant red and black eagle was painted on a giant white poster on the wall outside of what I was guessing was the gym. A breeze of three different types of perfume blew past me and I crinkled my nose. I saw a guy with blue hair catch up to three other guys. He smiled at me and I quickly looked away. Blurry was being unusually quiet but I could feel him ready to pounce at any moment and I was too tired to prepare to fight back. I think he knew that. I was pulled away from my thoughts when Zack nudged me and pointed to the main office. We walked up to the front desk and an old lady looked up from her computer. Blurryface hopped up and sat on the counter that wrapped around next to her. Her gray hair pushed up into a tight bun, her thin framed glasses resting on her nose until she looked up at us and took them off, letting them hang from the small chain around her neck. "Can I help you boys with something," she asked smiling. I opened my mouth but I felt my throat dry up. Blurry smirked at me, holding in a laugh. 

"Um, it's our first day. We need our schedules." Zack stepped in, my lips closed and I looked down. 

"What are your names?" her glasses were back on her nose and she was looking at her computer.

"I'm Zack Joseph and this is my brother Tyler." she began typing, selecting a button and printing Zack's schedule, grabbing a sticky note and writing his locker number and combo in black sharpie. She repeated to process and handed me my schedule and sticky note. She pointed to Zack, "your first class is down this hall, through the double doors, first class on the right. Yours," she pointed to me and I felt my heart begin to race, "is up stairs. Make a right out of the staircase and it'll be the third class on the left. Dodson." We nodded a thank you and walked out, I made a left into the staircase and Zack proceeded down the hall. 

I followed the desk lady's instructions and slowly walked into Dodson's class. I saw the boy with blue hair sitting on top of a desk, talking to one of his friends. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black shoes and a gray Death Cab For Cutie T-shirt. "You must be Tyler... Joseph? Is that right?" Mr. Dodson asked and I nodded, walking over to where he was sat at his desk. "You can sit wherever you'd like." I nodded again and scanned the room of an empty seat. My options were limited. I saw one near the back corner, diagonal from the blue haired boy and went for it.

"Is that seat taken?" I asked, quickly averting my eyes from the boy's and down at the desk. He shook his head and I sat. Blurry leaned against the wall next to my desk as I grabbed my notebook out of my desk and placed a pen next to it. 

"Tyler?" I looked up to see Blue Haired Boy sink from his desk into his chair, eyebrows knit together. 

I looked up to him, confused. I cleared my throat, "Yes?" He probably heard the teacher say my name. 

"Josh... we used to, like, hang out when we were younger. I'm your neighbor?" I was not expecting that. Nevertheless, I nodded.

"Right, hey, Josh. I didn't recognize you with your... hair," I lied, smearing a smile on my face. 

"Yeah, totally. When did you start here?"

"Today." I tried looking away but he pulled me back into the conversation.

"Oh really?" I nodded. "I could show you around if you want."

"Nah, it's okay," I shrugged. "I'll figure it out." I heard Blurry scoff.

"Are you sure? It's a pretty big school.." I nodded and looked up to see the teacher writing down notes on the board. Blue Haired Bo-- Josh, turned forward as well and I saw him whisper to the kid next to him who had slicked back brown hair, a few pieces falling in his face. I opened my notebook and neatly wrote my name, the date and whatever was on the board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK FOREVER I am so sorry.


	3. xx

Please let me know if you would he interested in me continuing this story. 

I'm sorry I abandoned you. 

it won't happen again. 

\-- Dylan.

**Author's Note:**

> ,,...::I care what you think::...,,


End file.
